Question: $9tu + 4u - 3v - 1 = 8u - 7v + 8$ Solve for $t$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $9tu + 4u - 3v - {1} = 8u - 7v + {8}$ $9tu + 4u - 3v = 8u - 7v + {9}$ Combine $v$ terms on the right. $9tu + 4u - {3v} = 8u - {7v} + 9$ $9tu + 4u = 8u - {4v} + 9$ Combine $u$ terms on the right. $9tu + {4u} = {8u} - 4v + 9$ $9tu = {4u} - 4v + 9$ Isolate $t$ ${9}t{u} = 4u - 4v + 9$ $t = \dfrac{ 4u - 4v + 9 }{ {9u} }$